


Scream It Like You Want It

by butyoumight



Category: My Chemical Romance, Taking Back Sunday
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-10
Updated: 2008-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Gerard is my boyfriend?"</i></p><p><i>Frank closed his book, weighing it in his hand, biting back giggles as he tried to pull his foot away from Matt. "No, fuck face, Gerard is Adam's boyfriend."</i></p><p><i>"No he's not."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream It Like You Want It

**Author's Note:**

> Epic falls and blows to the head.

The giggle was unusually high pitched. Frank wasn't entirely sure what Matt was on.

"Fuck off, dude."

Matt giggled again, reaching. Frank kicked his bare foot.

"Knock it off."

Matt's giggle took a decided turn for the devilish as he finally heard the uncontrollable giggle underlying Frank's words. He reached, tickling his fingers along the sole of Frank's foot. Frank kicked again, leaning forward and glaring over the top of his Harry Potter book.

"I will kick your ass, midget."

Matt snorted, rolling his eyes. "You are, what. An inch taller than me?"

"Yeah, but that's not taking into account how much bigger my cock is."

"An inch in height, a millimeter in cock size, doesn't add up to much, Frank."

"You have no idea how big my cock is."

Matt continued to tickle at Frank's foot, ducking each time Frank kicked his foot in a weak attempt to make him stop. "You never know. I have more access to Gerard's phone than you do."

"Fuck you, man. Stop fucking tickling me. It's not my fault Gerard's fucking your boyfriend in your bed."

"Adam's not my boyfriend." Matt reached again, ticking intently, holding onto Frank's ankle to keep him from kicking or pulling away.

"That's right, Gerard is."

"Gerard is my boyfriend?"

Frank closed his book, weighing it in his hand, biting back giggles as he tried to pull his foot away from Matt. "No, fuck face, Gerard is Adam's boyfriend."

"No he's not."

Frank finally snapped, laughing even as he dropped the thickest of the Harry Potter books directly on Matt's head.

"Mother fucker! You son of a bitch!" Matt stood up and grabbed both of Frank's ankles, pulling. Frank squealed like a girl as he slipped out of his bunk, tumbling to the ground. Luckily, he and Matt had both suffered worse falls and blows to the head.

"Bitch, you could have seriously fucked me up!"

"You could have given me brain damage!"

"Fuck you. Fuck you."

"You wish."

Matt dove in intently, pouncing on top of Frank and picking up where he left off, pinning Frank's hands to the floor above his head and tickling his rib cage up under his shirt.

"Fucking take it, Frank, you fucking love it." Matt straddled Frank's waist to hold Frank down, keep him from writhing out of his grip. Matt was aware that Frank was damn close to being his match, physically. Frank squealed again.

"You are such a fucking fag, Rubano!"

"As if you're not!"

"Your dick tastes like shit!"

"Your ass tastes like dick!"

"Fuck you!"

"Gladly!"

Frank moaned wantonly, only suddenly aware that he'd stopped giggling and that Matt's hand was running gently across his chest. They paused and blinked at each other. Matt shifted slightly, only suddenly aware that he'd shifted, one thigh pressing hard against the sudden hardness in Frank's jeans.

"Uh."

"Uhm."

Matt cleared his throat, trying to shift without too much friction, and failing in a spectacular explosion of pleasure making his skin tingle. Frank gulped, shifting and lifting his hips against the press of Matt's leg. As he shifted, he mostly inadvertently rubbed his hip against Matt's cock. They lie still for a moment, considering.

Frank was the first to speak. "You gonna fucking do it, or are you gonna pussy out?"

Matt pressed close, moving his hand down and pressing their chests together, hissing near Frank's ear even as he, this time purposefully, rubbed his thigh against Frank.

"You're such a fucking bitch, Iero."

"Shut the fuck up."

Matt bit Frank's shoulder as he began to move more intently. Frank gasped and writhed slightly. Matt continued to chuckle darkly. He was getting off just as well as Frank was. They were both breathless as they continued to move together. Matt released Frank's wrists, and Frank's hands immediately tangled in Matt's hair.

"You moan like this for Gerard?"

"Does Adam let you fuck him on the floor?"

"Gerard suck you off in the shower?"

"Adam bite you till you bleed?"

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you!"

Frank's curse drew out into a moan as he trembled, shook, and then went limp beneath Matt. Matt continued to move on top of him for another moment, biting his lip and moaning much more quietly than Frank had.

He rolled off Frank's limp form, adjusting himself with one hand, resting his head on the abandoned Harry Potter weapon. They were panting off time. "Fucking."

"Fucking what."

"What the shit."

"Was that."

They lie still, chests heaving. Neither had particularly noticed when the bus door opened, neither keyed in on their associated frontman's obnoxious laugh.

Gerard and Adam paused in the sort-of doorway to the bunks, smirking and staring.

Adam reacted first, moving to push Gerard. Gerard, unexpecting, fell against the wall with a quiet 'oof'.

"Frank fuck you raw?"

Gerard reached out, kicking Adam in the over-long shin.

"Matt tongue your ass?"

"Frank scream like a girl?"

"I bet Matt does."

Frank and Matt feigned sleep.


End file.
